Snow White
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Tapi ini tidak berwarna white—putih! Ini lebih pantas di sebut Snow Blue!"/ "Well—why don't you taste some?" [birthday fic for Percy Jackson] [slash] [jercy]


**Snow White**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **warning :**

College!AU, slash

 **note :**

a (very) birthday fic for Percy Jackson

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jason Grace tidak pernah suka makanan manis. Ia cenderung suka makan camilan asin dan gurih ketimbang yang mengandung banyak glukosa. Misalnya _nachos_ atau keripik kentang. Bukannya apa. Tapi, rasa-rasanya kurang etis jika cowok seperti dia hobi menyantap makanan bersalut gula.

Lain halnya dengan Percy Jackson. Laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan mata hijau laut itu justru suka sekali dengan makanan manis. Favoritnya? Donat bundar dengan gula halus putih bagai salju yang menyelimuti. Ini adalah makanan favorit Percy yang baru. Biasanya ia memiliki preferensi pribadi dalam memilih camilan. Hanya ada dua syarat mutlak untuk masuk daftar bahan pangannya : manis dan biru. Yap, biru. Jason tidak tahu ada apa dengan Percy dan obsesinya terhadap makanan biru. Tapi, ia tahu itu ada hubungannya dengan ibunya yang bekerja di toko permen.

Tapi kali ini, Jason akan menekan keinginannya memenuhi stok makanan ringan asin di apartemennya. Bukannya tanpa alasan apapun. Ini ada kaitannya dengan sang sahabat, Percy Jackson.

Yap, besok tanggal 18! Ulangtahun Percy!

Sudah pasti, semua orang mengingatnya —termasuk Jason. Bagaimana tidak ingat, jika Percy terus-menerus merongrongnya minta kado dan acara makan-makan spesial. Dengan dalih ' _Aku 'kan sahabatmu, bro!',_ tak henti ia merapalkan daftar keinginannya. Memangnya, Jason itu sinterklas?

Meskipun begitu, Jason tetap mengusahakan untuk membuat hari ulangtahun Percy spesial. Apalagi, seperti tahun lalu, laki-laki bermata hijau laut itu tidak pulang ke rumah karena keterbatasan ongkos. Masa' sebagai sahabat, Jason tega membiarkan Percy merana, merayakan ulangtahun sendirian?

Jadi di sinilah dia. Di lorong bahan makanan dan kue. Mencari-cari suplai perut untuk selebrasi pertambahan tahun Percy. Berhubung kiriman uang bulanannya lumayan, rasanya tidak apa-apa berboros ria sedikit demi kebahagiaan bersama.

Iya 'kan?

.

.

.

Jason sudah menghitung-hitung. Percy jelas akan mampir sehabis kerja sambilannya sebagai pelatih renang. Artinya, ia punya waktu dua setengah jam, menata kamar dan menyiapkan hidangan. Sewaktu mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan _snack,_ terbersit di kepalanya sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

 _Kenapa tidak membuatkan Percy kue ulang tahun?_

Selain lebih hemat, tentunya Percy akan lebih terkesan dengan makanan buatan sendiri. Jason tidak terlalu mengerti tetek-bengek kuliner, tapi untungnya 'kan ada kue instan. Itu lho, semacam produk _all-you-can-make-at-home_. Bahan-bahannya tidak ribet dan cara memasaknya super gampang.

Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang, Jason memilih membuat donat bertabur gula halus saja. Atau menurut kotaknya, donat _snow white._ Memang bukan, kue ulang tahun seperti kebanyakan, tapi berani taruhan deh. Percy pasti akan menyukainya.

 _Semoga._

Jason pun mulai bergulat dengan bahan-bahannya. Ternyata cara memasaknya sangat mudah. Dan semoga saja hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. 'Kan semua yang dibuat dengan hati, pasti hasil akhirnya bagus. Makanan manis ini pasti akan melelehkan hati Percy.

 _Dia pasti menyukainya._ Pria dengan rambut pirang itu tersenyum, saat membentuk donatnya. Sampai sebuah ide mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang bisa dipastikan bagus, karena senyumnya melebar. _Dia pasti akan sangat menyukai_ ini.

.

.

.

"Bro!"

Jason yang sedang menata bir kaleng dan berbagai makanan ringan di meja depan TV, menoleh kaget. Baru sedetik yang lalu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu memikirkan apa ada acara TV yang bagus malam ini, saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Percy mampir lima belas menit awal. Kedatangannya yang tidak terdeteksi dan tanpa permisi hampir membuat Jason menjatuhkan kaleng birnya.

Percy langsung berseru antusias saat melihat meja yang sudah penuh aneka camilan dan _snack._ Diam-diam Jason menghela napas lega. Untung, persiapannya sudah memasuki tahap 95%.

"Wah, kau menanggapi serius omonganku, ya, Grace?" Percy menghempaskan tubuh di sofa dan menyunggingkan cengiran lebar. Jason tahu, Percy baru dari kolam renang kota. Tapi bau tubuhnya mirip bau laut. Entah apa merek _aftershave_ yang dipakai.

Jason menyeringai. "Siapa bilang ini untukmu?"

Percy meraih sekantong camilan dari meja. Senyumnya makin lebar. " _Tootsie Rolls_? Benar-benar petunjuk yang jelas."

"Oh, mengubah preferensi camilan 'kan tidak dilarang, Jackson." Jason meluruskan tubuh dan berjalan ke dapur. Sebelum itu, ia sempat menoleh dengan mengancam. "Jangan dimakan dulu, ini baru jam delapan. Untuk makan malamnya, aku akan pesan _pizza_."

Gestur Percy yang sudah hendak merobek pembungkus makanan manis itu terhenti. Mata hijaunya bersinar. Tangannya langsung melemparkan kantong _snack_ itu kembali ke meja. Sembari mengangkat tangan, meniru gestur anak yang tertangkap basah, ia tertawa.

"Baiklah, Mama. _Pizza_ menguasai dunia."

.

.

.

Terkaan Jason benar. Tidak ada acara bagus di TV. Untungnya, Percy dengan intuisi dewanya, telah menyewa beberapa DVD. Tentu saja, bukan kebetulan. 'Kan memang dia ingin 'memaksa' Jason untuk menemaninya menyambut hari kelahiran. Harus bermodal sedikit dong, meski cuma modal DVD sewaan.

Keduanya merupakan penggemar berat serial TV, Sherlock. Percy tidak tahu film kesukaan Jason. Dan hanya Sherlock yang kepikiran. Waktu masih ditayangkan di televisi, mereka selalu menontonnya bersama. Sekarang, serial itu sudah tamat, tapi rasanya tidak rugi melihat kembali. Sambil memakan _pizza_ pesanan, keduanya serius menonton aksi sang detektif konsultan dan koleganya, pensiunan dokter militer.

Waktu berjalan dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan satu episode di musim pertama. _A Study in Pink._ Percy samasekali belum mengantuk. Dan dinilai dari ocehan Jason soal seharusnya mereka melewatkan episode dua dan langsung lompat saja ke episode terakhir —jelas menunjukkan belum ada keinginannya untuk tidur.

Akhirnya karena masih agak jauh, sebelum jam menyentuh angka dua belas tepat, Percy mengganti keping DVD dan menuruti keinginan Jason.

 _The Great Game._

Sembari tangan bergerilya di antara kantong camilan manis, mata keduanya terpaku pada adegan di layar datar.

.

.

.

Jam sebelas lebih sedikit. Kurang dari enampuluh menit menuju pergantian usia Percy. Jason menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, kekenyangan. Ia tak lagi tertarik menonton DVD lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Apalagi mengingat ia bekerja lumayan keras, demi perayaan kecil-kecilan ini.

"Kau mengantuk?" Percy bertanya, sembari menekan tombol di pemutar DVD untuk mengeluarkan kepingan filmnya. Sebagai balasan, Jason menguap. Percy kembali bergabung dengannya di sofa dan memandang dengan penuh harap. "Tahan deh, cuma kurang setengah jam-an saja kok."

Jason mengelus lehernya. "Jika saja, kau bukan sahabatku."

"Hidup kita bakal membosankan." Percy malah menyeringai. Seharusnya ia merasa tersinggung, tapi nyatanya tidak. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jason bukan sahabatnya dan ia bukan sahabat Jason? Membosankan. Pasti membosankan.

Percy jadi ingat tahun pertamanya kuliah. Awal-awal itu dia sangat gugupan dan canggung. Sulit sekali mendapat teman. Apalagi, dia pendatang baru di kota ini. Percy ingat, dirinya sempat khawatir telah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan mengikuti saran Annabeth Chase dan mengejarnya untuk kuliah di kampus yang sama. Bodoh banget, apalagi setelah ia tahu Annabeth ternyata malah kembali ke pelukan Luke Castellan.

Untungnya, ia lalu kenal Jason. Jason itu seangkatan dengannya. Dan ternyata juga masuk ke kampus dengan jalur yang sama dengan Percy —jalur beasiswa atlet. Jason ternyata seorang pemain futbol. Ia dan dirinya berkenalan saat _briefing_ mahasiswa jalur beasiswa. Dan ternyata, kecemasannya soal anak beasiswa yang culun tidak beralasan. Jason memiliki postur model majalah olahraga. Dan Percy, juga tidak buruk sebenarnya. Apalagi dengan latihan renang setiap hari. Meski tidak se-tangguh Jason, ia tidak sekerempeng yang dipikirkannya.

Mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Memiliki kapasitas selera humor aneh yang sama. Memiliki masalah keluarga yang hampir sama (Ibu Jason pun orangtua tunggal dan dia punya satu adik perempuan). Sama-sama anak jalur beasiswa, yang artinya perlu sedikit usaha keras untuk mempertahankan aliran dananya. Keduanya serupa dalam banyak hal. Dan keduanya sama-sama belajar dari satu sama lain.

Semisal, Percy-lah yang pertama kali mengajari Jason berenang. Dan Jason-lah yang pertama kali mengajari Percy terbang dengan paralayang. Percy mengajari Jason tentang tips menghindari tagihan telepon. Dan Jason mengajari Percy bagaimana menipu _waitress_ agar dapat minuman gratis.

Tidak hanya soal-soal sepele. Keduanya pun saling berbagi dalam hal patah hati. Jason yang menampung semua keluh kesah Percy saat laki-laki bermanik mata sewarna laut itu tahu, gadis yang sudah lama dipacarinya, ternyata malah _balikan_ dengan mantannya dulu. Percy juga menerima 'sampah-sampah' dari Jason soal gadis pemandu sorak yang terlibat asmara dengannya, ternyata ketahuan berselingkuh.

Keduanya sama-sama disatukan oleh rasa tidak percaya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, saat persahabatan mereka mulai merapat, ya saat keduanya sama-sama menderita patah hati. Suatu hari di musim dingin, bergelung di bawah selimut dengan segelas _scotch._ Keduanya seolah telah masuk pada tahapan persahabatan yang lebih dalam sejak saat itu.

Ya. _Cukup dalam_ sebenarnya, jika Percy boleh jujur.

"Hei, Grace." Percy berkata pelan sembari menatap langit-langit. "Kita ternyata sudah lama bersahabat, ya."

Jason yang sedang memejamkan mata sembari bersandar di sofa, meliriknya. "Hmm.. memang."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidupku saat kuliah seperti ini," gumam Percy lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku dulu naif _banget_. Kukira aku dan Annabeth bakal—"

"Cewek." Jason memotong dengan dengusan keras. Masih memejamkan mata, ia mengulangi. "Cewek, Jackson."

Percy mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, _cewek_."

Keduanya terdiam. Jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat di atas televisi mendadak bunyinya terdengar nyaring. Tiktok-nya seolah mengirim sinyal bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk tidur. Tangan Percy terangkat untuk menyingkirkan beberapa bungkus makanan di meja, lalu ia menaikkan kakinya dan bersandar. Padahal tanggung, sudah hampir jam duabelas. Tapi kenapa dia mengantuk sekali, ya?

"Bro?" Percy melihat pada Jason yang sebelah tangannya menutupi wajah, seolah menghalangi sinar lampu ruang tengah. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Dada Jason naik-turun dengan teratur. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sempurna diam. Percy menarik napas. Di luar keinginannya, ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, atas usahamu," bisiknya sebelum menirukan gestur sang sahabat dan terlelap bersisian.

.

.

.

Udara dinginlah yang memaksa Jason terbangun dari alam mimpi. Ia merasakan hawa membekukan menyentuh hidungnya dan hampir seketika, terlompat karena tubuhnya menggigil. Saat pertama membuka mata, yang langsung nampak di depannya adalah sampah plastik dan kertas, serta kaleng bir dan soda.

 _What the.. siapa yang membuat kekacau_ _—_ sampai matanya menangkap sosok Percy bergelung di sebelahnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertidur dengan kepala menghadap ke atas. Wajahnya sangat damai. Tidak ada kerutan menyebalkan tergambar di dahinya. Ia sangat… _polos._

Sampah dan Percy, agak lambat baru otak Jason bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia dan Percy tadinya mau menyambut ulangtahun bersama. Tapi, mereka berdua rupanya ketiduran. Jason melirik jam di dinding. Jam satu pagi. Pantas udaranya sangat dingin. Ia tertidur di sofa hanya dengan kaos pada jam satu pagi.

 _Pagi…_ ini sudah tanggal delapanbelas. Ulangtahun Percy sudah berlalu sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Jason menepuk dahi. Ia tadi menyimpan donat buatannya di sepen. Susah payah membuatnya, apa harus menunggu matahari terbit untuk bisa menyantapnya?

Perlahan, laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna pasir itu bangkit dari sofa.

.

.

.

.

" _FIRE IN THE HOOOOLE!"_

Percy terlompat dari sofa begitu cepatnya sampai tanpa sadar kakinya menendang kaleng bir kosong di lantai hingga terpental dan menabrak lemari televisi. Matanya membelalak kaget, masih diliputi sisa kantuk, mencoba memahami sedang apa dan dimana ia sekarang.

Ingatan demi ingatan mengiringi kesadarannya, terlebih saat melihat Jason berdiri bersedekap di depan pintu dapur dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

" _What the f_ _—_ _s_ ialan kau, Grace!" Percy tersenyum masam, sambil meratakan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan—hasil ketiduran di sofa tadi.

Jason tertawa. "Yap, dan selamat ulang tahun, Jackson."

" _What an epic way, jackass."_ Percy menyindir. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala dan malah ikut tertawa. Tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu. Percy melempar tatapan menuduh. "Kupikir kau tidur tadi!"

Jason mengangkat bahu, masih menyeringai. Ia membalikkan badan, lalu membawa sepiring makanan dan dua gelas _scotch._

Percy menaikkan alis saat melihat apa yang dibawa sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu?"

Jason berhenti melangkah dan pura-pura memasang wajah sakit hati. " _Ouch_ , kau tidak mengenali ini?"

"Memangnya itu apa?" Mata hijau lautnya masih terpaku pada apa yang tersaji di piring.

"Makanan kesukaanmu!" Jason berseru sembari mendekatkan piring yang dipegangnya. " _Snow White!_ "

Percy menyambar piring berisi makanan bulat manis itu. Setelah mengamatinya dengan sok serius, ia tergelak. "Tapi ini tidak berwarna _white_ —putih! Ini lebih pantas di sebut _Snow Blue!_ "

"Masa bodoh." Jason mencomot satu makanan manis bulat yang permukaannya terselimuti sesuatu yang berwarna biru itu. "Aku memodifikasinya. Kuganti gula halusnya dengan cokelat putih yang kuberi pewarna."

Percy menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang memilih-milih donat. "Kau _bikin_ ini sendiri?"

"Pikirmu?" Jason mengomentari di sela kunyahan makanan buatannya sendiri. Cokelat biru pelapis donatnya belepotan di sekitar bibir.

Tiba-tiba, Percy diliputi perasaan hangat. Ia memandang Jason yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menggapai leher pria berambut pirang itu dan mendaratkan ciuman tepat di atas bibirnya yang bersalut warna biru.

Jason tidak merespon. Ia tidak menunjukkan gestur menolak ataupun membalas. Percy segera menarik diri, merasakan pipinya menghangat dan berubah merah. Apalagi saat Jason hanya mengerjapkan mata biru elektriknya, seolah masih kaget dengan tindakan spontan itu.

"Maafkan aku—" Percy memulai. Tapi Jason hanya mengelap sedikit noda biru di bibirnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

" _It happens,_ " gumamnya, melihat pada noda biru di jarinya. Percy menahan napas, saking takutnya. Ia sudah melewati batas pertemanan mereka. Meskipun dirinya tahu Jason juga sudah tak percaya pada cinta wanita lagi, bukan berarti tindakan seperti tadi diijinkan.

Di luar dugaanya, Jason menyunggingkan senyum. " _It happens and it's tasted sweet._ "

Percy tertawa gugup. Sedikit lega, karena reaksi Jason tidak seburuk yang dikiranya. Ia berkomentar bodoh. "Itu karena donat cokelat yang barusan kau makan."

" _Well_ _—_ _"_ Senyuman Jason melebar. Tangannya yang memegang gelas terangkat, mengarah pada piring yang dipegang Percy."— _why don't you taste some?"_

Percy menatap mata biru Jason, meyakinkan tak ada lelucon di sana. Dan nyatanya memang tidak ada. Mata yang ditatapnya itu hanya menawarkan kehangatan. Kepercayaan. Persahabatan. Dan— _cinta?_

Ketika tangan Percy tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah donat buatan Jason, ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ini _mungkin_ adalah perayaan ulangtahun terbaik yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

i am so deeply drown sama Under The Blanket dan nggak bisa memikirkan setting yang lebih catchy ketimbang college!AU. Bagi yang pernah baca Under The Blanket, beberapa situasi emang dicocokin sama fik yang itu. Cuma merombak beberapa bagian saja. Don't consider it as a big problem tho, will ya? XD I also couldn't invent title for this story better than snow white, maafkan :''3

Aw, I can't believe Percy udah ultah lagi aja. Keknya baru kemaren saya ngehype dia pas masih di buku PJO. And now, look at me, writing this fic for his b'day. Keep being my baby seaweed brain /ketjup/

i can't say no more, cuma mau sedikit ngaku dosa, karena kayaknya preferensi most shippable otp saya bergeser dari Percabeth ke Jercy huhuhu padahal ultahnya percy kan tanggal jadiannya percabeth :'''3 please i am just sorry, very sorry. mungkin ini kepengaruh serial the father of gay (Sherlock) atau gimana, tapi kok rerata top otps saya slash sekarang ini 8''))


End file.
